


Forget Me Not

by JoshNeku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, MarVex, hints of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luxord gets pneumonia. Xigbar is left alone. Au. Character death. XigLux, Zemyx, AkuRoku with hints of MarVex. R and R, please. Super sad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> So here is XigLux oneshot that I have been putting off for way too long. -.-' Sorry. Anyway, if you can't stand sappy stuff or sad endings, don't read this or get some tissues because I almost cried while typing this and I knew what was going to happen. D:
> 
> Anyway, I don't own KH, 'Missing' by Evanesence, 'Bruises and Bitemarks' by Good with grenades, or 'What if' by Safetysuit.
> 
> Please Read and Review. :3

The door to the roof opened behind him, but he didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Yo, Xig!"

He sighed, exhaling a plume of smoke as he removed the burning cigarette from his mouth.

"What?" He asked as he ran a hand through his short black hair.

"I heard that Seifer's gang was gonna be in the alleys after school." The spiky haired red-head that stood behind him scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, if ya wanted to."

He exhaled again before dropping his finished cigarette off the edge of the school and turned to face his friend with a smirk.

"Get Demyx and we'll go."

* * *

"You're back here again, Nobodies?" The blonde scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as a brawny brown-haired male and a thin female flanked him. "Thought I scared you away last time."

"Don't forget who gave you that scar, fool." Xigbar growled, pointing to the thin scar that was halfway hidden by Seifer's beanie.

"Seifer let you give him that scar, ya know?" The brown-haired teen said. "Makes him look tougher, ya know?"

"Indefinitely." The female nodded.

Seifer laughed. "That's right, noobs. So why don't ya just head back to school with your anorexic pyro and your mixed-up musician?"

"Ah!" Both Axel and Demyx stared at Xigbar, obviously affronted by Seifer's name-calling.

"If they're an anorexic pyro and a mixed-up musician then Rai's a an overgrown monkey and Fuu's a one-word idiot." Xigbar smiled, confident that he had wounded both Seifer and his cronies.

"No one talks to my friends that way." Seifer snarled as both he and his partners got into a fighting position.

"Ditto." Xigbar said as his group copied the battle stances.

The two gangs faced each other, both of them waiting for some unseen signal to begin the brawl as a soft wind blew in-between them.

Abruptly the six teens charged at one another and the sounds of scuffling could be heard.

* * *

Xigbar glowered at Seifer and his two cohorts as he held his side. Axel and Demyx had already been knocked down and though Seifer's group didn't look any better, it was still three against one.

"So, you gonna give up yet?" Seifer asked with a grin.

"We're gonna beat you, ya know?"

"Undeniably."

Xigbar snorted. "As if. Just cause you knocked out Ax and Dem, doesn't mean that I'm gonna quit and run off with my tail between my legs."

"We'll see how you feel about that after this." Seifer charged at Xigbar and Xigbar was ready for him, but he wasn't prepared for the flash of silver and a sharp pain in his right eye.

With a grunt, Xigbar dropped down on one knee as he clutched his injured eye. He glared up at Seifer with his good one and noticed a small knife in the blonde's left hand.

"You have a switchblade."

"Who said I was gonna fight fair?" Seifer smirked as he got down to Xigbar's eye level and put the blade against the teen's left cheek. "Not me. And I'm sure your little friends also had weapons on them as well."

* * *

Once Seifer's gang had left, Xigbar stumbled around not really sure about where he was going before he finally collapsed near the alleyway exit, too disoriented to do anything else.

"What are you reading now, Zexy?"

" _Romeo and Juliet_ , if you must know."

He heard voices coming closer to him.

"Why do you read sad things like that?" The blonde beside the shorter male paused when he noticed Xigbar and instantly went to the black-haired male's side. "Whoa, dude, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Xigbar moved away from the blonde a little, unsure of whether to trust him. "My friends…."

"I got them." Zexion said as he walked deeper into the alleyway.

"What happened to you?" The blonde asked as he pulled out his cell phone, ready to call for an ambulance.

"Nothing, okay?"

"My name's Luxord. What's yours?"

Staring warily at the blonde, Xigbar finally got a good look at him and decided that he was okay for one who sounded like he was from England.

"Xigbar."

"Xigbar." Luxord repeated with a nod. "Okay. The ambulance is coming. How bad are your friend's conditions?"

"They just got knocked out."

"Look, Xiggy!" A familiar voice giggled. "I'm being carried by an angel!"

Both Luxord and Xigbar looked to see Zexion halfway supporting Demyx while an annoyed Axel walked beside them.

"I think he has a concussion." Zexion said, trying to make sure the blonde didn't move around too much for fear he'd drop him.

"I'm sure he does." Xigbar smiled. "He doesn't normally act this loopy."

"Man, I'm gonna get Seifer for what he did to you, Xig." Axel rubbed the back of his head. "He had no right to do that. We had a deal; no weapons, only hand to hand."

"It's okay." Xigbar shook his head, wincing slightly from the movement, before he looked back at Luxord and gave a leering grin. "Hey, you're pretty cute."

"Can't tell if it's deliria or if you're being serious." Luxord said with a blank look as Zexion set Demyx down nearby, the boy refusing to let go of the steel-blue-haired teen.

"If I was delirious, I'd be speaking Italian or Russian."

* * *

10 years later

Xigbar sighed as he watched his last customer exit the store.

Over the last few years, Xigbar had let his hair grow out enough that he could put it in a ponytail. He had also quit smoking and used an eye patch to cover his injured eye. He was the owner of a liquor store called Diablo and kept in contact with his high school friends Axel and Demyx.

Axel was the owner of a bar called Flurry of Destiny and had apparently met a feisty blonde called Roxas, who was five years younger than the red-head and still in college but worked part time at a grocery store.

Demyx was a music teacher at a grade school and had apparently gotten together with Zexion, the quiet boy owning a bookstore that he had named Melodious Schemer.

Locking up his store, Xigbar headed home where he was sure that Luxord had already returned; the blonde was a British Literature teacher at Twilight Town high school, Xigbar's old school.

* * *

"Yo, Lux! You home yet?" Xigbar shut the front door once he had entered and headed toward the kitchen to make himself a snack.

"Xigbar, that you?" A voice asked as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Yup. How was your day?"

"Good." Luxord coughed slightly as he entered the kitchen.

"You okay?" Xigbar glanced at his boyfriend.

"Just a cough, that's all." Luxord waved it off. "Probably signs of a coming cold."

"Well, make sure to take some medicine." Xigbar turned back to making his sandwich as Luxord grabbed a cup from the cupboard nearby.

"Yes. I was going to make some herbal tea with honey."

"Ulch. How can you drink that?"

"Because I don't like coffee and I've been drinking tea for as long as I can remember."

"Nahh, I love you anyway, you Brit." Xigbar chuckled as he gave the blonde a kiss when Luxord walked past him. "Make sure to get lots of rest, too."

Luxord nodded as he walked back upstairs to his study, coughing faintly the whole time.

* * *

The cold turned into a high fever, confusion, chills, and nausea. Finally, Xigbar decided to call a doctor to check out what was really going on with Luxord.

"So, what is it?" Xigbar asked as the blonde doctor trotted downstairs, putting a stethoscope around his neck as he did so.

"He's got pneumonia." The doctor said. "I don't know how he got it, but he does."

"Did you give him some antibiotics?"

"They won't help for long." The doctor shook his head. "They'll fight it, but they won't be able to kill it. It all depends on how strong Luxord is."

Xigbar sighed. "Thanks anyway, Vexen."

"As your old school nurse, it's my pleasure." Vexen smiled as he opened the front door.

"Hey, you still with pinky?"

The blonde chuckled as he shut the door. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Xigbar asked, coming up to Luxord who was laying on the couch a few weeks later.

"Another syllabus." The blonde responded weakly as he gave a cough. "Gotta keep the substitute up-to-date."

"Really, you should be resting, not worrying about your students."

"Just this last one, then I'm going to take a nap. Promise."

Xigbar rolled his eyes as he headed toward the front door. "All right, but if you're still awake when I come home, I'm gonna make you take a nap."

"Threat taken seriously." Luxord laughed softly as the front door shut before he signed his own signature at the bottom of the page, folded it up and put it inside an envelope.

His pneumonia had gotten worse of the weeks, but Xigbar had caught it since his immune system was much stronger than the blonde's and he had already had pneumonia when he was a kid. Luxord hated being stuck inside the house and he knew his students missed having him for a teacher; he had also hated substitutes when he had been in high school.

Reaching over to the iPod sitting on its speaker stand on the nearby coffee table, Luxord turned it on and smiled a little a familiar song came from the speakers.

_**And what if it makes you lose faith in me** _

_**And what if makes you question every moment you cannot see** _

_**And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key** _

_**What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go** _

_Wish I could have asked you._ Luxord thought, yawning slightly before placing the envelope on his chest and folding his hands over it. _Just don't cry for me._

_**And if this be our last conversation** _

_**If this be the last time that we speak for awhile** _

_**Don't lose hope and don't let go** _

_**'Cause you should know** _

_**I'm always all for you. I'm always all for you.** _

* * *

Xigbar shut the door quietly behind him after he had entered the house.

"Luxord?" He asked softly, wondering if maybe the blonde had really decided to take a nap as he entered the living room to see Luxord still laying on the couch like he had when he had left for work a few hours ago. He smiled a little as he knelt beside the blonde. "Yo, Lux, you gotta get up. I'm sure you haven't eaten lunch, so I'm gonna make some dinner."

_**Please, please, forgive me** _

_**But I won't be home again** _

Xigbar glanced behind him to see that his iPod was on, playing the song _Missing_.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice** _

_**You won't try for me, not now** _

_**Though I'd die to know you love me** _

Xigbar glanced back at Luxord and hesitantly touched his hand to the blonde's cheek before instantly hopping up and rushing to the kitchen to grab the phone.

* * *

It was raining. Not a harsh rain, more like a soft rain.

Demyx stared up at the dark clouds before grabbing Zexion's arm.

"Zexy, the sky is sad."

"I'm sure it is." Zexion agreed as he glanced at Xigbar. "And it has a right to be."

It wasn't a very big funeral. Only Demyx came, dragging Zexion along with him, and Axel who came with the much talked about Roxas.

Xigbar stayed long after the others had gone, long after they had covered the casket with dirt, long after the rain had stopped. He didn't really want to leave, but knew eventually he'd have to.

"You should have asked earlier, dumb ass." Xigbar muttered as he stared miserably at the grave. "Why wait until this? You shoulda told me sooner."

The black-haired man gripped an envelope and piece of paper in his right hand.

* * *

" _Here, he was holding this." The EMT handed Xigbar an envelope. "It's to you."_

_Confused, Xigbar took the envelope and looked at it. Once the ambulance had left, he shut the door and slid to the ground before opening the envelope to see a letter._

' _Dear Xigbar,_

_Yeah, I know, I told you I was doing a syllabus. Guess what, I lied. I couldn't tell you what I was really doing. It was probably pretty stupid of me to wait this long, I know. I just wanted to tell you that you are the most insane, crazy person that I have ever met and when I thought I would fall in love with someone, I did not expect it to be you. But how could I refuse when you wouldn't let me be alone for a minute? I did actually think that it was sweet that you sang Bruises and Bitemarks to me in an attempt to get a date out of me and I guess that's why I thought it'd be okay for me to give you a chance. Anyway, that's not the point of this letter. Up in my room beneath my pillow, look there. Don't read the rest of this letter until you have.'_

_Xigbar looked toward the stairs before he stood up and headed inside the blonde's room. He just about gave up, not wanting to go into a room that he knew would be forever empty, but something told him to go through with what Luxord wanted. Curiously, he looked under the blonde's pillow to see a small box beneath it. Puzzled, he opened it to see a ring with a sapphire on the top. Startled, he glanced back at the letter in his hand._

' _Found the box, didn't you? I'm sure you know what that is. A ring. Not just any ring with your favorite stone on it either. I shouldn't have waited this long to ask you this, but would you marry me, Xigbar?'_

_With a painful tightening in his throat, Xigbar stared up at the ceiling as tears pricked at the corners of his eye._

* * *

"That was low, even for you, Brit."

But Xigbar couldn't be mad at Luxord; for some reason, he never could. Probably just cause it was Luxord.

"What should I do without you? I thought you wanted to see your students again. I don't even know….how to continue living in the house by myself. Somehow…..I'll manage…"

Stuffing the envelope and letter into his pocket, Xigbar put a small wreath of Forget-me-nots on the top of the headstone like a crown.

Xigbar had laughed when Luxord had said that his favorite flower was Forget-me-nots. When Xigbar asked why he picked such a pansy flower, the blonde had replied that the flower meant to never forget one's beloved.

"I won't forget you, Luxord." Xigbar whispered as he touched his right wrist where a small bracelet of Forget-me-nots hung, the sapphire on his ring shining slightly. "So don't forget me."

**Author's Note:**

> Fin. Sorry if I made you guys cry. I really did seriously almost cry so I stopped a few times to get myself together before I continued.
> 
> Anyway, please Read and Review and tell me how I did. :3 Sayonara. For now.


End file.
